


Blake: Slime Kitten

by MatrixNova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Shameless Smut, Slime, Smut, Symbiote - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/MatrixNova
Summary: Blake begins to feel different after returning to Beacon thanks to something that happened. Could this just be standard pain, or could this be the start of something much more?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Salem
Kudos: 10
Collections: RWBY X Slime/Symbiote Smut





	Blake: Slime Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Here's yet another one-shot. This time, it's our favorite Cat faunus: Blake Belladonna! After doing one for Jaune and Nora, how could I not?

Blake felt a little different since that prick in her neck from Team Rwby's last mission. Since then, it's only been a slight irritation. Little did she know that this little prick would change her. “Hey, Blakey, you okay?” Yang asked in concern.

“I’m fine, Yang.” Blake answered. “My neck just stings a little still.”

“Did you go to the infirmary?” Weiss asked.

“Of course. First thing after we got back. They told me to take it easy for a couple of days. If it still stings, I’m to go back to the infirmary to get it looked at again.” Blake explained.

“That means no strenuous stuff for a bit for you, Blake.” Ruby reminded.

“I know, Ruby. I know. I promise I won’t stress myself out or do anything to potentially strain this prick.” Blake promised.

“You better keep it, Blake. You can be a cat tastrophe sometimes .” Yang punned resulting in her team groaning.

"To be honest, guys. I feel a little tired. At this point, I just want to plop onto my bed and sleep." Blake admitted.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Ruby yawned.

"I agree." Weiss added. "Let's turn in. You'll probably feel better in the morning."

While she was asleep that night, black and purple slime seeped out from her neck and proceeded to cover her entire body. Blake actually started moaning in pleasure because of his it felt. It wrapped around her body, and tightened all over her body, making her moan more. A couple slime tentacles extended and played with her breasts which caused her to giggle as well as continue moaning. Another tentacle rubbed itself against her more than plentiful Bellabooty. Blake was feeling good pleasure. If she were awake though, she would've seen the slime covering her face, forming a cocoon around her.

Soon, Blake began to awaken, though her eyes were narrow cat slits, red irises, and black sclera, and her ribbon was taken off her head. Letting out a surprisingly quiet cat yawn while stretching, she opened the window and hopped out after closing it.  Once she was in the Beacon Courtyard, she began trying to figure things out. "What the fuck is happening to me?" She looked at her hands, only to see they were covered in black and purple slime. “What the hell is this?”

"It's something wonderful, Blake Belladonna." A voice said with slight happiness. Blake turned to where the voice came from. It was a woman with skin that was ghostly white with black veins on her face, black sclera in her eyes, red irises, her white hair tied up regally wearing a formal/regal black dress that Nora had to admit looked really good on the woman, though she didn't say that out loud. Blake's instincts were screaming for her to stay on her guard. "W-Who the fuck are you?"

"I am Salem. That prick in your neck is no injury. It's an insertion point." She said.

"Insertion point? For what?" Blake asked, her curiosity rising despite her obvious fear. Suddenly, she felt something nagging at her. It must've been what she was infected with. Her mind was starting to run wild with questions, but that was become overridden by something else.

"A brand-new creation." Salem grinned.

"A-Ahhh!" Blake began moaning again. The slime covering her body was already plunging a tentacle into her pussy.

"Excellent. It's already playing with you. Let it have what it wants. Need I tell you that your body is very sexy, Blake." Salem complimented.

Blake was about to respond, but the slime tentacle in her pussy was feeling really good. She was trying to stifle her moans, but to no avail. Her cat side was coming out more as some of her moans were mewls like an actual cat. Not only that, she was beginning to purr from the pleasure. Two smaller tentacles were rubbing themselves against her cat ears which made the purring louder. Finally, a new tentacle made it's way into her mouth. 

"Oh, it must really like you, Blake. Not hard to imagine why." Salem kept her grin.  Soon, the tentacles were cumming all over and into Blake. Three minutes later, Salem was seeing Blake covered in spunk, some of it dripping from her body onto the ground. "Now, isn't this just a wonderful..." She didn't get to finish as Blake was on her pretty quickly, knocking her down to the ground, the cat faunus on top. She let out a feline growl of sexual desire. The cum was dripping onto Salem's body, Tentacles poured out and inserted themselves into Salem's pussy and asshole, pounding them without so much as a warm-up. Blake leaned down kissing Salem, sexually hungry, her tongue wrestling with Salem's in a battle for dominance. 

Salem didn't expect Blake's sexual desires to be this strong. Regardless, she was loving it. "That's it, Blake! Unleash your desires!" She urged just before she took a new tentacle into her mouth, suckling on it. She then raised her hands and started groping Blake's famous bellabooty, making Blake moan more as she secretly loved getting her ass fondled/played with. Soon, she was light slapping it which made Blake moan louder and cum with her pussy, sending pussy juices all over the ground. Blake mewled which Salem took as a sign that she was going to cum soon. "Cum, Blake! Spray your sexual love all fucking over me!" Salem moaned. Blake did just that and mewled as her new slime tentacles exploded all over Salem, cum covering her body just like Blake.

Twenty minutes later, Salem and Blake were still sitting down near the forest, but together. "W-Wow. That was something else." Blake muttered.

"Wasn't it great, Blake? Didn't you like letting go and unleashing your desires?" Salem asked with a somewhat knowing look on her face.

Blake thought for a minute before coming up with an answer. "Y-Yes, I did."

"That's good to hear. Need I say, your beautiful, yet very firm ass is a treasure in it's own right." Salem complimented.

Blake sported a large blush, but accepted the compliment nonetheless. "T-Thank you."

"You want to feel this pleasure again, don't you?" Salem caressed Blake's cum covered cheek.

"Yes. This was just too fucking good to not do again." Blake admitted with a purr in her voice.

"Then let the slime grimm remain with you and you will experience pleasure like you've never had before." Salem offered.

"Yes, please let me have it I'll take really good care of it!" Blake begged. The slime grimm had subtly manipulated Blake's mind into wanting it to stay even though it was going to do that regardless.

Salem chuckled. "Don't worry. You can have it, Blake. I know you'll use it to it's ultimate extent."  Blake hugged Salem out of happiness, the cum on each other's bodies making wet squelching sounds. This was, at least Blake believed, to be the greatest night of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think this should remain a one-should, or does it have potential? Let me know what you think.
> 
> If it continues, what should Blake's slime grimm abilities be? Comment below and let me know what you think.


End file.
